


Bad habits

by Fangfaceandrea



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, SB Fag Ends, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangfaceandrea/pseuds/Fangfaceandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post End of Days, instead of the basement scene.<br/>Written for and inspired by the lj community sb_fag_ends XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad habits

She finds him smoking on her porch, she hates the smell. Last time she saw him doing it he was with Faith, she should have said something then but there was the dead girl and a smirking Faith and it would have sounded like an excuse for misplaced jealousy even if nothing relating to Faith and Spike and cigarettes would ever pass as innocent.Smoking won't kill him anyway.

Now she wants to bum a cigarette as a sign of peace, 'cause he's not smiling and looking at him she feels that the smell of nicotine on her skin would never be as bad on her as Eau de Angel is. She sits by him, he breaths out smoke and says 'we all have our filthy habits, love'. And she knows she's forgiven, or at least put on hold, 'cause the world is ending and he's out of fight and like the bad habit she is, he'll always come back for more.


End file.
